1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display trays of the type used hold merchandise for display in a store, and more particularly to collapsible, paperboard trays adapted to be stacked with similar trays, one atop the other.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 205,531; 708,445; 1,124,088; 2,105,953; 2,228,377; 2,331,551; 2,395,542; 2,462,693; 2,464,904; 2,505,034; 2,608,340; 2,663,487; 2,783,915; 2,973,802; 2,878,983; 3,010,635; 3,059,829; 3,373,923; 3,520,409; 3,568,877; 3,669,341; 3,722,735; 3,895,715; 4,111,306; 4,165,003; 4,295,599; 4,317,536; 4,323,188;
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, stackable, display tray with single-ply side walls and end walls that each include a pair of outer flaps, an outer panel, a pair of inner flaps, an inner panel, and a pair hollow corner posts connected to the inner panel and interposed between the inner panel and the inner flaps.